ITurned Down WHAT
by SquintyEye
Summary: Freddie's point of view- right around midnight. R&R, please! It's what writers live for!


If someone would have told me when I was 12 that I would end up dating Carly, I would have died of shock. If someone would have then told me I would end up dating Sam as well, I would have died from laughter. Then my mom probably would have had to have my ashes in an urn she could sleep with. Hey... She's my mom and I KNOW the woman's crazy.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. It was a little after midnight and I'd managed to sneak past my mom and into my bedroom. Good thing, too. My lips are swollen from making out with Sam. My face is pretty flushed, my hair is all rumpled, and my clothes- even though I tried to straighten them- are askew. I stripped down quickly and jumped into the shower before mommy dearest could decide I needed a tick inspection or some other insane only-she-could-think-of thing. She wouldn't find any ticks, of course, but the hicky on my neck and the fact I was pitching a major tent would no doubt send her into a tailspin of despair.

My mind is whirling out of control. Sam and I broke up tonight. Well, we broke up at about 10:30, but then decided to have one last mega-make out session until midnight. Why? Because we're teenagers, I guess. Teenagers are pathologically horny. Plus... She's pretty hot. And a hell of a kisser. I turned my face into the spray of water and held my breath, as the water sluiced away the smell of Sam. I needed that smell GONE. I needed my head cleared. I needed... Colder water.

I know you want to know why the hell Sam and I decided to break up, right? Well, after she and I heard Carly talking about trying to make a connection into something more... We realized that just because we were physically attracted to one another, it didn't really mean we needed to be in a relationship. Face it... We share NO common interests other than tonsil hockey. We can't chat and chill without fighting... The only time we're not verbally wrestling is when our tongues are otherwise engaged. Even when we admit we love one another... I don't think it's "that" kinda love.

It didn't stop Sam from offering herself to me, though. Yeah... She did. And Jesus Christ, I really really wanted to take her up on it. She said that even though we knew it was just physical... We DID love one another and why didn't we just go ahead and have sex... You know... Continue the trend of being each other first.

Do you have any idea how hard it is to think when there is ABSOLUTELY no blood flow to your brain because it's all concentrated in your dick? I stammered like an idiot and she laughed and kissed me again. My mind was buzzing because I knew it was a bad idea, but I'll be damned if I could make my stupid brain work well enough to know WHY it was wrong. She reached down and rubbed her hand over my erection and growled in my ear, "Mama likes" in this sexy as hell voice and I swear my IQ dropped to "Neanderthal." I moaned and pressed my hips up so she could get a better grip.

"Is that a yes?" she purred in my ear.

I'm 16, OK? I had a gorgeous girl's hand on my cock and her lips nuzzling my ear. Do you really think I could even formulate a thought, let alone speak? Yeah... You're right. I couldn't. My hands went up from her hips to her breasts and I squeezed them, then drug my hands back down to her ass. God, she felt amazing. This was happening... It was really happening! I whimpered into her neck. Of course I wanted her.

Sam sat back and pulled off her shirt. Sure, I'd seen her in a bikini plenty of times, but her lacy black bra was a different world all together. Or maybe it was just the context in which I was seeing it? I didn't know, but I DID know that Sam, at that moment, looked hotter than ANYONE I'd ever seen before. I fumbled with the buttons at the top of my shirt and yanked it and my undershirt over my head.

She all but tackled me back onto the beanbag, her lips and mine melding into a steamy kiss, just that scrap of black lace separating her breasts and my bare chest. If anyone ever tries to say that making out fully clothed and making out naked are the same- let me tell you, they are full of shit. The fewer the clothes, the better the experience. Or that was the case here, anyways.

Trailing kisses over my chest, Sam's hand went to my belt buckle. My eyes were rolled back in my head, I'm sure of it. I was so turned on that I was almost afraid I would cum before she even got my pants off of me. Then, the spell was broken. Our lifestyles up until this point created the barrier I needed to be a man and not a "dawg".

"Do you want to fuck me, Freddie?" she whispered, her eyes boring into mine.

"What? No! I don't want... That's not..." I was a blithering idiot once more, but for different reasons.

She laughed. "It's OK, you dork. It's not a BAD thing... I want you to fuck me."

I bolted up to my feet. "No! No, Sam. That's not... I don't wanna..." I sat down onto the beanbag beside where we had been making out with a thud. "No."

Sam looked shocked. "You don't want me?"

"Of course I do. GOD, I do. I love you... You're hot and sexy and... And..." I threw my hands up and sighed. "And better than THIS, Samantha."

"Better than WHAT, Fredward?" her eyes were blazing and I was certain I was about to get killed or at the very least my balls ripped off.

"Better than a night you and I would probably regret by tomorrow. Sex is supposed to be special... And wonderful... And not... Just fucking." I popped my knuckles nervous and shook my head. "Of course, we could do it. God knows I want to. But... I DO love you, Sam. And I can't let this be your first time... Or mine."

Sam sat on her beanbag, looking a little deflated. I stood up and picked up my shirt, pulling it on slowly. By the time I was dressed again, Sam had a kind of half-smile on her lips.

"I knew you wouldn't go through it, Frewina," she said, looking a bit rueful.

I walked over and put squatted down in front of her, looking into her eyes. "Sam, the ONLY reason we're not going through with this is because we deserve better. You're beautiful and amazing, Sam. Your first time should be just as special as you are. Do NOT forget that, OK?"

She nodded, but kept her eyes downcast. I raised her chin with my fingers and made her look into my eyes. "I mean it, Sam. I love you."

"I know you do, Freddie," Sam smiled. "And..." She rolled her eyes a little and said, "I love you, too."

The buzzing of my PearPhone alarm made us both jump.

"It's midnight," I said, looking down at the touchscreen.

"I guess that means we're officially 'just friends,' now, huh?" Sam said as she stood up and shrugged back on her shirt.

"Guess so."

"You're not... Uhh... Gonna tell anyone about this, are you?" Sam looked a little embarrassed.

I couldn't help but snicker. "Nah. Who'd believe me, anyways? Guys like me don't have girls like you throwing themselves at 'em all too often."

Sam giggled, "Damn straight." Then she hesitated at the elevator. "Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being... You."

I felt myself blush a little at what I knew was a complement. I opened my mouth to answer, but Sam had already stepped into the elevator and pushed the down button. "Bye, Sam," I murmured at the door closed.

I reach down and turn off the water and quickly towel dry. In the sanctity of my room, I throw on a t-shirt and some plaid pajama bottoms before I sit down on my bed with a comic book. I hear a beep from my PearPhone and pick it up. A message from Sam.

"dw33b"

I grin as I text her back. "u kno u wnt me"

"whtevr"

"nite puckett"

"nite, fred-wad"

Still smiling and feeling more like the world is right than I would have thought possible shortly before midnight, I put the comic book down and turn out my light for the night.


End file.
